Without Me
by Angel C and H
Summary: Astrid tells Hiccup that she can't imagine a world without him in it. Well what happens when everyone thinks Hiccup is dead? How will they react? Takes place after Race to the Edge Buffalord Soldier. My first public fan fiction. Happy ending. Warning: This may mix your emotions. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Without Me

Hi everyone. This is honestly my first online fic that I've posted so I hope you enjoy and when I posted this I have 3 chapters done so I'll try to upload daily if I can I don't expect this story to be like 20 chapters but not like 4 either.

Anyways you don't want me to ramble on. You want to read the story!

This chapter isn't very exciting but it's important to the story line.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Planning**

"Hiccup, I just wanna say thanks. I really owe you." Astrid looked at Hiccup with caring eyes. "It's no big deal. You'd have done the same for me." Hiccup smiled back. "I couldn't imagine a world without you in it either." Astrid gave one final smile at Hiccup as she turned to head back towards the edge.

Hiccup looked at the ship lost in his thoughts. 'Astrid still likes me that much!? I would never have forgave myself if she died! Why can't I keep my mind off her? I know I like her and have a crush on her but do I... Do I love her?' So many questions rolled through his mind all linking back to his long time crush Astrid and the events of the past few days didn't help him mentally thinking that at any given moment he could lose her. But then Hiccup thought of what Astrid said before she left. "I couldn't imagine a world without you in it either." he said aloud. "What would happen to the team if I did pass on? What would happen to her?(Astrid) How would she handle this? Hiccup sat thinking about how the team would carry on without him as the burning ship sank.

Toothless finally gave a coo to let his rider know that they should leave. "Sorry bud. Just lost in thought I guess." Hiccup gave one final look at the plague filled ship before it was completely underwater and turned around and left back for Dragon's Edge.

Dragon's Edge _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hiccup couldn't sleep for the past few days and this night wasn't any different. "Who would lead the team if I got captured for longer than a few days? Who would lead them if I died?" He thought of his options. 'Well Snotlout wouldn't make any smart decisions. Fishlegs would be wise but I don't think he would handle the pressure well. The twins are self explanatory. Astrid well... She's brave and smart but she doesn't think of peaceful ways to handle things. Except when it comes to dragons of course.' He decided to make a plan to go "missing" somewhere not far from the group and see who would take up leadership. Hiccup finally finished up his plan but as he was about to find out how to pull it off he thought of what Astrid said. "This would be good for the team." "How would Astrid feel? Not think about her?" "The team could learn how to handle themselves in your absence!" "You'd destroy Astrid's heart! What if Viggo or Ryker attacks her!?" His mind was torn so he decided not to do it. For Astrid's sake.

Outside of Hiccup's Room _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How much longer boss?" A hunter asked. "Patience boys, patience is always rewarded. Go tell Viggo, he's vulnerable."

* * *

Authors Note: I know not very exciting. This chapter and the next are just the build up to the action. Next chapter lots of fluff


	2. Chapter 2

Without Me

Ok so first chapter was the background to the story and this chapter is all fluff. This chapter was just added in as I was thinking of how to write the story. Why not?

If you don't like the fluff... Sorry. I just find the story so much more when you add an emotional chapter. Emotions really get mixed up and it makes the story better in my opinion.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nightmares**

"Hiccup?" a soft knocking came from outside his door. Hiccup recognized her voice. The voiced he started to love more than anything. But not in the middle of the night when he's trying to get some sleep although he can't. "Astrid it's not even morning yet. Can this wait until breakfast?"

"No. I'd rather talk to you know." Hiccup sighed as he was about to get up, he heard Astrid's voice get sadder? All he heard was a weak, "Please?" Hiccup now hurried to the door filled with concern. He opened the door only to be greeted by a shy, embarrassed Astrid. Her eyes were a light pink as she looked Hiccup in the face. 'Has she been...Crying?' "Uhh Astrid come in!" He tried to say as happily as possible but then brought his tone down to a more concerning note. "What's wrong?" Astrid just stood in the doorway for about a minute until she broke down softly crying and hugged Hiccup tightly. "Ok. Sit down and tell me what's wrong." Astrid sat down on Hiccup's bed still holding him and sobbing into his tunic which was not becoming wet but he didn't mind. "I... I had a nightmare. I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm so weak."

"Astrid, everyone gets nightmares. It's not something that makes you weak. They're just dreams."

"THAT'S THE THING!" Astrid crying loudly now as Hiccup tried to comfort her. "It didn't seem like a dream. It felt so real." Hiccup couldn't stand to see her upset but this must've been a very bad dream for her to visit him at this hour.

"You. You wanna talk about it?" Hiccup asked.

"It... It all started at the island where you took me and placed me near the Buffalord. Viggo netted the dragon and he made an offer to you." Her voice getting heavy again. "He said that there was only one way he was willing to give up the cure." At this she stopped and hugged Hiccup tighter her tears flowing down her face uncontrollably.

"I made him the offer actually. He keeps the dragon and I save your life. It wasn't that ba-"

"NO! IT WAS DIFFERENT!" she muffled after interrupting him. "Viggo said... You'd have to... G-Give your life for M-Mine."

"Oh Astrid. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"The-the worst part was, you accepted it." Astrid's crying was slowing down but still didn't stop. "You healed me but after I stood up to hug you I saw an arrow coming for your head and mine and that's when I woke up crying."

"Hey that didn't happen. We're both ok." Hiccup said reassuringly.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"May I sleep with you tonight?"

"O-Of course you can. If it helps I mean." 'Dang it why am I studdering? I'm her friend!'

Astrid then climbed into the bed with Hiccup and placed her head and hand on top of his chest falling to sleep with a smile on her tear stained face. Hiccup started to fall asleep for the first time in days because his life felt like an incomplete puzzle and Astrid was the final piece. Now he made up his mind that he wasn't going to go through with his experiment. Finally his eyes shut and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Awe feelings all around. Next chapter things pick up and it's all action from there (Hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

Without Me

Finally! Action! This one is kind of a long one.

For fun keep track of your emotions as your reading this. It'll start with warm fuzzy feelings and fluff but ends with a HUGE event

Remember I said this story has a happy ending

Have fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Trapped**

The morning had finally arrived and Hiccup awoke to find that Astrid hadn't moved an inch all night. 'She must've really tired herself out.' He didn't want to wake her so he just remained there in his bed softly rubbing the blonde's back with one of his hands to keep her from having and last minute nightmares. To Hiccups surprise, Astrid nuzzled into his chest further as he must have made her feel protected and warm. 'Astrid has a cuddly side.' It finally hit the one legged hero that the girl of his dreams actually had a soft side that no one has ever saw until now. As much as Hiccup loved the feeling of making Astrid feel protected in sleep, he didn't want his team to see her like this. He thought it would make her vulnerable. But he didn't dare move as he knew that Astrid was still... well... Astrid who might gladly let her fist meet his face if he dared wake her up. So he remained still.

Astrid finally started to move a little. Her first glance was looking up to Hiccup's face. She met him with a loving smile followed by a kiss to the cheek. "Good Morning" she said in a soft but happy and playful voice.

"The great Astrid Hofferson finally awakens from her slumber!" THWACK! Hiccup was met with a pound in his stomach by Astrid's fist.

"Don't say that." Astrid said kind of annoyed. "It's not smart to do that after someone opens up to you on an emotional topic." her voice returning to the happiness she used to greet him.

"By the way, feeling better?"

"Ya way better. Thank you so much." She embraced him in a big hug.

"So, ready to get up?" He asked. Hiccup didn't want the rest of the riders finding him like this. With her right here.

"Mmm not yet. I'm finding this quite comfortable."

"Seriously let's get up" Hiccup's was trying to find some excuse to get up. "I'm hungry." 'Really Hiccup!? That's the best you got!?' He was mentally kicking himself for that.

"Fine let's get up" Astrid sounded disappointed

Over The Ocean _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok team!" Hiccup said enthusiastically. "Look for hunter ships and make sure you don't get hit with those dragon root arrows. Like always!"

The team flew around for about half an hour before they found a ship that had the hunter flag on it.

"There's one!" Shouted Snotlout. "That's right! Snotlout found a ship! Snotlout Snotlout oy oy oy!"

"Ok Fishlegs, you stay up high and blast them from the sky. Ruff, Tuff, you surround the ships and light them on fire making it hard to see us from their sights. Snotlout, Astrid, you two come with me and we'll finish off the ship." But before Hiccup could finish a dragon root arrow hit toothless' prosthetic tail which made a hole and the duo started tumbling towards the water. Hiccup started to panic but saw an island about 1500 m away. "Come on bud! Just get to that island! You can do it bud!" Toothless gave it his all and managed to glide just enough to crash into the island. "You alright bud?" Toothless let out a little grunt as if he were saying "Ouch." Hiccup helped his dragon up as he examined his tail which now had a huge hole. "The hole must've gotten bigger as we fell in the turbulence. We can't fly until we fix this toothless." His flightless dragon cooed in disappointment. "Hey at least the arrow hit the tail and not you. Remember last time how long it took you to recover?"

"Do you see him?" Astrid sounded worried.

"No I don't. He must've landed on that island over there." Fishlegs concluded.

"Well let's go get him!" Astrid said immediately.

"What about the hunter ship? Wouldn't Hiccup want us to take the hunter ship down?" Snotlout asked.

"You know Snotlout has a point. For once." Ruffnut said.

"True sister, I wish we could have a point about something." Tuffnut added.

"You know what!? I don't care what you do! I'm going to find Hiccup! He's always protected us and I'm going to do the same!" Astrid shouted and left the rest of the riders flying towards the deserted island.

"Geez. What's with her?" Snotlout asked confused.

"I think 'someone' has developed feelings." Fishlegs added

On the Island _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hiccup found a cave where he and the night fury rested while trying to figure out how to get back up in the air. Hiccup paced around his dragon but soon found out his tail was missing! "Hey bud where's your tail?" Toothless looked confused and raised his tail to only find his one fail fin. His eyes suddenly shot wide open in confusion. "Hey it's ok we'll find it. I'll just go back out there and get it! It can't be very far! This island isn't very large so I'll find it for you. Ok?" Toothless cooed in response to his best friend's question. Hiccup got up and left the cave to find his best bud's missing artificial tail. He ventured out halfway around the island and saw the missing tail in another cave about half an hour later. "There it is! I knew it could've been far!" Hiccup jumped down and grabbed the tail.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Hiccup looked at the tail only to find some kind of wire attached to it. He cut the wire but found the source of the noise. "Zippleback gas." He saw hidden pipes that let the gas flow through the cave. Hiccup then carefully not the strike his artificial leg against a rock to ignite anything made his way back to the entrance. As he approached the light he saw a shadowy figure standing in the light. The glare made it hard to see who it was.

"Hello Hiccup" Hiccup recognized the strangers voice. It was the voice behind a man who seemed to beat him at every turn.

"Viggo." Hiccup replied in a dark voice.

"I must say, I didn't think my men could have killed your night fury but it seems ad if we have judging that you have his tail after all.

Hiccup didn't reply. 'What if I deny it and then they look for Toothless?' He thought. 'I he believes Toothless is dead he won't look for him! He'll be safe!'

"I do wish our time together would have lasted longer but it seems I am about to be in need of a new opponent." Viggo continued, "You were a worthy adversary Hiccup. But it's time we say goodb-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid came landing down on Stormfly. "Let him go Viggo!" She held up her ax to threaten him.

"My my my Astrid." Viggo started. "You are the one making threats now? As you can see, Hiccup is surrounded in this cave by zippleback gas. It would be a shame if a spark would hit the gas now would it?" He held up a piece of flint and grabbed a stone from the ground and threatened to generate a spark.

"No. Don't. We need him. He's our leader. Don't kill him. Please don't." Astrid lowered her weapon until it touched the ground and she let go. She patted Stormfly to ease off.

"Ah now that's better. But now that I have Hiccup here I need to make some kind of demand." He punched a side of the cave which sent a gate flying down in front of the cave trapping Hiccup inside with nothing but the tail and the gas. "I'll have to think if I even want to let him live."

"Astrid! Run! Don't worry about me! Go help the others! They need your help!" Hiccup pleaded

"No! You need it more!" The blonde responded quickly

"I'm afraid Hiccup is right. You friends need you now. Hiccup won't need you anymore." He ignited the spark and flames flooded the cave in a fiery explosion.

* * *

Author's Note: *Gasps* What? Hiccup dead? Then how is he in HTTYD 2 and the rest of Race to the Edge? Well find out what happens in the next chapter.

Keep in mind of the happy ending. I'm not the Shakespearean writer where the star crossed lovers both kill themselves in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Without Me

Last chapter had a pretty intense end to it. This chapter will be filled with Confusion, Sadness, Disappointment but at the end there will be Happiness.

Don't kill me yet. I'll post the rest of the story as fast as I can. I'm almost finished. It shouldn't take longer than a day.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gone**

Astrid got up. "The blast must've knocked me out." Then it hit her. "The blast! HICCUP!" She ran over to the caged cave as fast as her legs could take her. "HICCUP!" Astrid sent herself flying into the bars not caring about the impact which might leave her bruised. She started wildly into the empty cave but all that she saw was Toothless' prosthetic tail sticking out from a pile of rocks like a flag or a tombstone in her mind. Astrid swung her ax at the bars but when she found it did nothing she got Stormfly to melt the bars away. Stormfly did so with ease. Astrid ran and started removing rocks from the tail hoping to find a live Hiccup ok or at least breathing but what she saw next only threw her into shock.

There lay a hand. But not any hand, the remains of a skeleton hand. "No." Astrid said sadly. "That can't be him. Right Stormfly?" She tried to convince herself that what she saw in front of her wasn't Hiccup. "See? That hand looks too big to be Hiccup's hand!" She said somewhat hopefully. "There's no body so it can't be him!" Stormfly nudged her rider as an action of comfort. "He can't be gone. He just can't be! I never got to tell him so many things!" Astrid started tearing up. No she wasn't going to cry again. Stormfly looked at her confused as if to wonder what she was going to say. "I think.. I think I loved him. NO! Love him! He can't be gone!" Has her mind already accepted the fact that he was dead? She already used the term 'loved' as a past tense. Her mind might have but her heart hasn't accepted it yet.

Finally Astrid gave up hope and took the tail. "It's the only thing I'll have to remind myself of both Hiccup and Toothless." She used her forearm to wipe away a couple of tears running down her face. She got back on Stormfly to head back to Dragon's Edge where the rest of the riders would be by now but she heard a noise. A growl. No not just any growl. That was a Night Fury! "Toothless!" Astrid questioned looking to where the noise came from. "Maybe Toothless saved him! Like he always does!" She started to fill her broken heart with hope that the boy whom she loved would be right by his night fury. "There! That cave! Come on girl!" Astrid exclaimed. "That's got to be them!" She flew down and lost her balance as she jumped off Stormfly but it didn't seem to slow her down. She flew into the cave to find the dragon that saved Hiccup's life countless times.

"Toothless!" Astrid went running over to him hugging him. "Where's Hiccup?" She could barely speak as her breath was short from sprinting. Her smile soon faded as all she could see was a confused look from Toothless. Toothless had no idea where his rider was. But Astrid had a feeling she knew now where her beloved Hiccup went. She didn't dare say it. She help up the prosthetic tail that Stormfly had. Toothless looked at the burnt marks and dust that had hardened in the shape on a hand. Toothless soon caught on by Astrid's tears, the burnt tail fin, and the hand print what happened to Hiccup. Toothless started to hang his head and lost his ability to stand and flopped on the ground in defeat. "Come on Toothless. We need to go back. I'll fly you." Astrid tried to sound unaffected by Hiccup's supposed death. Toothless didn't move. When Astrid tried to get close he growled sadly at her trying to get her to leave him alone.

"Fine, I'll come back for you in a couple days. Oh, and Toothless?" Toothless looked at the brave blonde viking. "You weren't the only one who lost someone you loved." At that she left.

Back at the Cave _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ugh. My head. What happened?"

The voice came from the one legged, auburn haired dragon obsessive Hiccup. Hiccup looked around at the cave he was in and saw all the scorched rocks. "How am I alive?" He looked down to see what kept him alive and he noticed he was covered in his flight suit. "This thing is fireproof? Awesome!" He went to get up but felt a huge shot of pain in his right leg as he tried to stand up. 'Oh no. Not this leg too!' He slowly braced himself to find a missing right leg but noticed it was there but. "Broken" he muttered. He managed to lift himself up with his left leg and noticed the huge hole in the bars that trapped him inside. "That must've been Astrid. Wait how did she not see me?" His question was soon answered when he realized he was covered in a flight suit in a dark corner of a cave with no chance of reflecting any light. He hobbled out to the entrance where he saw the hand that was covered in the rocks. "Oh no. Did Astrid think I died? She'll definitely kill me now if she sees me." Hiccup joked to himself. "Oh man. I gotta find Toothless!" He set off to find his best friend hopping on his good leg using trees as stability.

Toothless was on the ground lost in thought as his rider's crush told him that Hiccup whom he loved more than anything or anyone died. He just laid there thinking of the good times the two shared together. The free flying, the wrestling, saving Hiccup from his own stupid inventions. This only seemed to make the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself feel depressed. He wanted to go to sleep and forget what he had just been informed of.

"Toothless?" The dragon's head immediately shot up to hear a familiar voice he had known to love. He quickly turned his head to see who the voice was though he was pretty sure of who it was. He looked at the boy who limped down after him. The one legged boy. The loving boy. His rider. His _friend._

Hiccup.

* * *

Author's Note: Hiccup is reuniting with Toothless! I wonder how Toothless will respond being the first to see Hiccup alive! Find out in the next chapter!

BTW Don't hesitate to write a review. It would help me in the future to know what you guys like about this and what I could work better on! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Without Me

Ok This is a really short chapter. I wanted to write this before I sleep for the night. Ya you guys are in my mind!

Sorry for the short chapter. The rest will be longer I promise.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reunited**

Toothless suddenly found a burst of energy and lept towards Hiccup tackling him to the floor obviously hurting his leg a little but that was at the back of Toothless' mind. He licked Hiccup's face sensless as he seemed to be the happiest being in the world. "Hey bud!" Toothless loved that voice more than ever at the moment. He gave a little laugh and flopped his head on top of Hiccup's body looking up to his face with wide, puppy-like green eyes. "Oh man I'm glad no hunter found you yet." Hiccup said thankfully patting Toothless on the head. Hiccup finally managed to get his oversized lizard off him and managed to see the tail that has not only been scorched but... repaired? Hiccup held the fixed tail and only knew of one person that could have fixed it. "So Astird knows how to repair your tail. Wow." He put the tail on the other half of the one finned tail of Toothless.

Later _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You ready bud?" Toothless didn't even reply but instead jumped off the hill allowing Hiccup to take control and fly. The soared into the air at a high speed. Toothless let out a huge happy and energetic roar that was so loud it could probably be heard back at Berk. They flew on their way back to the edge so that Hiccup could show everyone that he wasn't dead and that they should be stupid for thinking so... ok maybe leave out that last part. He couldn't wait to get back to the team. To Astrid.

"I can't imagine what she must be going through." Hiccup told Toothless. At that note Toothless tried to fly as fast as he could so he could share the joy of having Hiccup back.

Dragon's Edge _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Astrid sat on her bed thinking of the first time she lost Hiccup. Looking at his lifeless body after killing the Red Death. Her eyes teared up but no Viking was paying attention to it. She prayed to Odin that he would be alive. When Stoick shouted "He's Alive!" Astrid's tears went from sadness to pure joy. The boy who showed her so much love, care, protection and a new perspective on life was alive but now he's gone. She didn't want to hold back any longer. She just wanted him. Her eyes started to sting and the tears came down as her sobbing began. She never got to tell him how much he meant to her. How much she loved him. But now she'll never get the chance to.

Hiccup saw the edge and flew towards it. It was night at the moment so they weren't exactly visible. He landed at his hut only to find Viggo Grimborn standing looking at his drawings of Toothless' tail design.

* * *

Author's Note: May be short but what will Viggo do when he sees Hiccup alive? Aren't cliff hangers fun? Hope you all continue to read the last few chapters. I finally have an idea how to end the story off!

Am I a guy? girl? I am from Canada. Fun fact. Reviews or private messages would help me in the future when I'm writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Without Me

Ok Last chapter was very short. This one is a little longer. Viggo in Hiccup's room. Could be exciting.

* * *

Chapter 6: No Hard Feelings

"Viggo what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked in a stern tone

"Ah Hiccup. Finally awake. I wondered how long it would take you to wake up." Viggo responded as if he expected him here!

"You tried to kill me!" Hiccup's voice picking up but not to alarm the others he was there. That's the last thing they needed.

"You thought that zippleback gas was concentrated? Come on Hiccup. We both know your flight suit isn't fireproof. There just wasn't that much of zippleback gas to begin with. It would only create a small but mostly harmless explosion. That can't kill anyone!" Viggo laughed.

"Why'd you light the spark?" Hiccup questioned now interested for once what Viggo had to say.

"You see Hiccup, I had spies by your room as you contemplated what Astrid said to you a few hours before. That got me wondering how if I just defeated you, would your friends carry on without you or would they not get over you? I observed your friends' reactions. All are trying to move on because you'd want them to but one confuses me. Astrid just stays in her hut and just cries. You obviously have a close relationship with her. After I saw her I realized that killing you would just make them weak and you know how much I love a challenge."

"So killing me would just guarantee a victory for you. Taking the rest of us would be not effort. But you like to beat opponents at their best." Hiccup realizing Viggo's plan now.

"Exactly. What fun would it be if I just walked over your friends. If i'm going to beat you in this game we play, I want to do it when you all are at your best. Not worst. Without you here Hiccup my victory would only be short lived."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Hiccup asked

"Not at the moment. No. That'd be to easy." Replied the cocky Viggo. "Anyways I have a proposition for you."

"Uh oh. What makes you think I would accept it?" Hiccup asked

"Because if you don't I may hurt one of your friends leaving this island."

"But I thought you said you wanted to fight us at our best!"

"Yes but I didn't say when." Started Viggo. "If I harm your friends, you'll have to wait for them to recover as I build my army and strength."

"Ok what's your proposition?" Hiccup asked nervous of what it might be.

"Let me leave undetected and I won't harm any of your friends for at least a week. I may be evil to some but I am a good sport. I'll allow particularly Astrid to rejoice in your return from 'The Dead' and give you time to recover from that broken leg of yours. Oh yes I noticed it right after the explosion. Do we have a deal?"

Hiccup wondered why Viggo just wanted to leave but there was a peaceful solution so he took it. "Yes we do have a deal."

"Ok well I shall see you soon Hiccup. Hopefully our next battle will be a little less one sided if you know what I mean." He chuckled

"Ya I hope it is." Just as Hiccup finished, Viggo left.

"Now there's only one thing left on my plate." Hiccup picked up his notebook and flipped to a picture he drew of Astrid holding her ax on her shoulder and her other hand on her hip smiling. "I gotta go tell Astrid I'm not dead maybe I'll tell her I think of her as more than just a friend."

Hiccup stepped out of his door on his way to Astrid's hut. Toothless started following him.

"Stay here bud. I got this one." He smiled and Toothless cooed back.

* * *

Author's Note: No battle. Just Viggo being. well. Viggo. One chapter remaining I'll have it up soon. Almost finished the story! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Without Me

Last Chapter! This is how it all ends. It's fluffy. A little humor in it also.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: All's Well that Ends Well**

Hiccup was about halfway from his hut to Astrid's when it started to rain. "Seriously? What are the odds of that?" Hiccup looked at the sky as if the sky were providing a more dramatic return. He paced slowly towards the hut that sheltered to broken viking. "What do I tell her? How do I tell her?" All he was thinking is how to tell her how he felt. "I've taken on the Red Death with only Toothless at my side and that seems like nothing for what I am about to do." He stopped about a few feet away from her hut and stood in the rain waiting to think of a way to approach her.

Astrid was still face down on her bed. Her crying ceased for the moment to try and get some sleep. She just wanted to day to be over. It was officially the worst day of her life. She never wanted to die in her life but now that's all she wanted. To be with Hiccup. She had her eyes shut face down on her bed. Thinking of all the times Hiccup saved her life from supposed death but when Hiccup's life needed to be saved, she failed to save him. She wanted just to end it all but she knew Hiccup would've wanted her to stay and lead the others who needed her now more than ever. She hated her life now. She never got to tell him how much he meant to her.

Astrid heard the door to her hut open thinking it was one of the riders coming to comfort her. She didn't want anyone around for a while. "Go away." Astrid said with a somewhat angry tone remembering who lit the spark.

"How hard is the next punch going to be?" Astrid knew that voice! In one swift motion she twisted her whole body around standing now on her bed looking at the Auburn haired boy who has caused her so much grief in the past day.

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid stared at him with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Is the punch coming or no?" Hiccup tried to joke to ease the tension.

"You're Alive!" Astrid leaped throwing herself at the drenched Hiccup knocking both herself and Hiccup onto the rainy grass below.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?" Hiccup looked concerned.

"I-I thought I lost you!" Astrid started crying... again

"Hey. It's alright. No need to cry. I'm here for you." Hiccup paused to let a touching moment seal in before adding, "Ok I'm getting cold now. Can we go back inside?" He tried to joke with her which he didn't do a lot of lately.

"Oh Hiccup." Hiccup felt his tunic being pulled by Astrid's clenched fists towards her.

"Astri-" He was cut off as Astrid forcefully smashed her lips into Hiccup's not letting go of his tunic afraid that he might leave if she let go. She kissed him more in desperation more than a soft loving one. She felt if she kissed him hard enough he'd stay with her forever. Hiccup's eyes were still wide open. Shocked staring at Astrid's closed eyes. Hiccup was frozen. His body just didn't move. He didn't understand why Astrid was doing this instead of bashing his brains in.

After about two full minutes she finally parted and looked at Hiccup who hasn't blinked since she kissed him. Astrid felt guilty that she didn't tell him first. She had to say it. She had to before something happens to him. "Hiccup, I love you" Astrid mumbled. Hiccup didn't hear her or pay attention for he was still in shock. "Hiccup?" No response came. "Hiccup!"

 _*POW!*_

Astrid punched him as hard as she could in the stomach. Hiccup finally broke out of shock and was now focused on trying to breathe holding his stomach.

"There it is." Began Hiccup. "Though that was maybe the hardest punch I've ever received." Did he really put Astrid through that much that she took out all of her frustrations out on him?

"Hiccup?" Astrid said softly not even apologizing. She felt better after that punch.

"Ya Astrid?" Hiccup still trying to fill his lungs with air.

"I just wanted to say, when I thought you died I realized that I see you more than just a friend. I was so confused what our relationship was."

"Well you did kiss me three times before." Hiccup Began (HTTYD 1, HTTYD Gift of the Night Fury and Riders of Berk)

"But lately I thought we went down to being friends again." Her tears coming in. Gosh who knew Astrid even had this much emotion? "I realize that I don't have a crush on you anymore."

"Oh." Hiccup said with a somewhat disappointed tone. She had just rejected him he thought.

"Hiccup I. I. I love you." Those were the toughest words Astrid has ever tried to say. Hiccup suddenly froze again. These events were too much to handle for him. Astrid was winding up for another punch when Hiccup finally snapped out of his frozen state and replied.

"I love you too Astrid. Always have. Always will." Astrid who couldn't even see at this point because of her water filled eyes wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck laying on top of him on the wet grass in the pouring rain. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Astrid felt warm inside and felt protected.

"Seriously, can we go inside now?" Hiccup asked again.

 _*Wham!*_

Astrid's right arm met Hiccup's left hip like what boxers do. "Ow!" Hiccup whined a little.

"That's for ruining the moment." Astrid said a little annoyed. She then gave him another quick kiss. "And that, for everything else."

"Everything else?" Hiccup asked. He didn't do anything but show up.

"Everything you've ever done for me." Astrid smiled.

They both headed up towards Astrid's hut to dry off.

"Hiccup. Can you sleep with me again?" Astrid almost sounded like she was begging.

"Um. Well. Ok. But you keep your clothes on and I'll keep mine on Ok?" Hiccup teased.

Hiccup got into her bed only to find her quickly cuddled up to him falling asleep almost instantly. Hiccup looked at the angel that lay on top of him. She loved him and he loved her. That's all that mattered.

"Oh Astrid what would you do without me?" At that Hiccup finally went to sleep.

End

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. All done. I hope you enjoyed it. I kept the sexual themes out of it so anyone can read it. Really fluffy. Don't be afraid to leave a review and rate my story! I'll write more Hiccstrid if you all want me to. Love you all!


End file.
